My Wife, My Mother
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: This fic tells about what I think happened to Ozzie's wife/Heather's mom, Juliet. Juliet comes back to the forest after living life with humans, but the problem is, she's engaged to another opossum. What is she going to do now?
1. Chapter 1 The Baby

Chapter 1 The Baby

The animals were gathered in the log. All were crowed around Ozzie the opossum and his loving wife Juliet as their new baby was being born. Juliet sat on a leaf pile bed with Ozzie at her side.

Ozzie: Just hang in there, Sweetie. Take a deep breath and push.

Juliet: I can't! *pant*

Juliet squeezed her husband's paw and cried.

Stella: Aww. Would you look at that.

Stella picked up the little baby possum.

Juliet felt light-headed and she panted.

Stella: It's a little baby girl.

Verne went out and grabbed a few giant Maple leaves and took them back to Stella to wrap them around the baby like a blanket.

Ozzie looked so thrilled that he nearly fainted.

Juliet: Oh, Ozzie! She's gorgeous!

Stella handed over the baby to Juliet. She cradled the infant possum warmly.

Juliet: So much hard work and effort. But it was all worth it.

Ozzie: She is beautiful isn't she? Just like you.

Stella: We'll leave you two alone for a while.

Stella lead the others out of the log to give the new parents some alone time with their new loving child.

Juliet: She's got your eyes you know.

She handed the little possum over to its father. The possum looked at her father and gurgled a little.

Ozzie: I love her. And I'll always love her for as long as I live.

Juliet: We still have to name her.

Ozzie: Oh, oh, of course! Okay, I've been thinking about it for a while how about, Willa? You know like William Shakespheare only a girl... (Juliet gave him a 'not really' look.) Never mind. I know that's dumb. Okay, how about, Annie! Like little orphan Annie only of course she wouldn't be an orphan, we'd take care of her of course just... never mind that either. Wait, I've got a good one. How about Anastassia.

Juliet: Uhh- well it's pretty but I'm not quite sure that it really, you know, fits her.

Ozzie: Right, right. Too formal. Anastasia? No. Grizabella?

Juliet: Isn't that the name of a cat?

Ozzie: Well, yes, but... uh- Belle? It's French for beauty. No! How about, Glinda? Elphaba? MacBeth?

Juliet: That's a boy's name, Sweetie.

Ozzie: *shakes pointer finger forward and backward (not side to side) and winks* _Lady _MacBeth.

Juliet made a crooked smile trying not to hurt his feelings.

Ozzie: Okay! How about...

Juliet ignored her husband's babbling on names and thought up her own. The little possum looked up at her with her bright blue eyes. Juliet looked deep into the sparkly eyes and new in an instant.

Ozzie: We could always do Claira or Odette from those ballets.

Juliet: You know, I was thinking about Heather.

Ozzie: Heather? What play is that from?

Juliet: It doesn't have to be from a play. Although I love the stories and plays that your ancestors have passed down to you, even though I have no idea what they were from, not everything has to be thespian related. You may teach her some of your talents though.

Ozzie: And you can teach her some of your singing talents.

Juliet nodded.

Ozzie thought about the name again and kneeled down to where his new daughter, Heather was.

Ozzie: Heather? Heather. Heather.

He held her again and looked at her closely.

Ozzie: Heather. What a beautiful name. She's very lucky to have a mother like you. That's better than anything I would've ever come up with.

Juliet smiled. Happy for her husband, happy for her new daughter and just happy for her new family.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Disappearence

Chapter 2 Mysterious Disappearance

Time had gone by, Heather was now a year and a half old.

Juliet held her in her lap and sang to her.

Juliet: My sweet Heather.

Ozzie approached his wife.

Ozzie: Everyone's searching for berries and food for hibernation. You should join them and look for things you like. I'll take care of Heather for you.

Juliet: Are you sure? I mean I really can take care of her.

Ozzie: Oh, nonsense. I can take good care of her. You need a break. She's my child too, and I need to put responsibility into her as well.

Juliet: Oh, okay. You're right, Oz.

Juliet handed Ozzie the baby and joined the others in the food search.

Juliet: Verne, is there anything I can do?

Verne: You can look for food.

Juliet: Well, I understand that, but anything in particular? Do you need any help?

Verne: Well, I don't need any help, thank you, but you can ask someone else.

Juliet: Okay.

Juliet walked over to Hammy as he shoved some nuts into a hole under a tree.

Juliet: Hammy, Sweetie? Do you need any assistance?

Hammy: Uh, no thanks. I can do it.

Hammy pushed and pushed and a nut popped out of the side from a hole and hit him in the head.

Hammy: Ow! Who did that? Come out! I can fight and I'm not afraid to! Show yourself.

Hammy put up his fists as he looked around for "whomever" hit him.

Juliet walked off.

Juliet: Stella? Do you need any help?

Stella: Uh, no I'm fine. I've got everything.

Juliet continued and looked for others.

Juliet: Penny, Lou? Any help?

Lou: Oh, I've got it there. You should go take care of your child.

Juliet: Well, Ozzie's taking care of her for now so he can give me a break.

Penny: Well, we're fine here. You can just gather food. That's all we really need help with, Dear.

Juliet walked off. _Maybe I should go look for food I want like Ozzie said. I'll find enough to feed everyone._ Juliet thought.

She walked off deep into the forest just wandering around, exploring. Then she found a giant mulberry tree.

Juliet: I'm sure the family will love this.

She looked behind her to see nothing and no one but trees, bushes, and lots of plants.

Juliet: And a good surprise.

Juliet climbed up the tree and swung around by her tail. Once she had gathered all the berries she needed she jumped down to head back. Just then, there was a rustling sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see a tall, dark figure. It looked like some sort of alien. It wore a camouflage suit and had a weird mask on. It carried some sort of stick.

It was so peculiar. So strange. It got closer to her. Juliet dropped the berries and tried to run and scream, but before she could do anything a net shot out and captured her. She kicked and screamed, but it was no use- for no one could hear her.

That night, Ozzie sat on a rock near the lake rocking Heather to sleep.

Verne: Ozzie? It's getting late. Any sign of Juliet?

Ozzie: No.

Stella walked out.

Stella: Still not here? Well, I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow. She probably just found a big stash or something.

Ozzie: Are you sure. Because I'm getting kind of worried.

Verne: I wouldn't worry.

Although, Verne said that, his face looked panicked.

Stella: Well, do you want me to take Heather to her leaf bed while you wait?

Ozzie: I'd appreciate that. Thank you.

Ozzie waited all night, but no sign of Juliet anywhere.

The next day, even though there was little hope remaining, everyone tried to stay on the bright side. They tried to keep a positive attitude even though they had a good, strong feeling that she wasn't coming back.

Heather: Mama?

Ozzie held her.

Ozzie: Heather, I'm not sure if Mama's going to be back for a while.

Heather: Mama?

Ozzie sighed. He didn't know whether to explain to Heather or even if she'd understand what was going on, but he knew that Juliet was never coming back.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories Lost and Found

Chapter 3 Memories Lost and Found

Years and years later, there had been many changes in the family. Penny and Lou had kids of their own; Spike, Bucky, and Quillo. Humans had taken over almost the whole forest. Heather was sixteen now. There was also a new addition to the family. A clever raccoon named RJ.

RJ had always been curious, but was always afraid to ask, about the whereabouts of Heather's mother, worried that it would hurt Ozzie.

RJ: Hey, Oz. Uh-

Ozzie: Yes, RJ?

RJ: Well, I was just wondering. I mean if it doesn't hurt, me asking. Um- what ever happened to your wife?

Ozzie paused.

Ozzie: Well, uh-

RJ pursed his lips wishing he hadn't said anything.

Ozzie: *sighs* You see, when Heather was very little...

Ozzie explained the whole story to RJ. It was very interesting to hear other stories and know that it wasn't just him that got separated from loved ones.

Ozzie: And now, Heather's almost all grown up. She'll never remember her mother and she'll probably never see her again. All I have of my wife is Heather. And all Heather has of her is her own name.

RJ: Oh. I see. Was she a good singer?

Ozzie: An amazing singer!

RJ: Ah. Then, I see where Heather got her great voice. Well, I guess I'll get going.

Ozzie: Do you want to hear how we met?

RJ: Uh- you know I have some stuff to do and all-

Ozzie: Oh, come come, now, RJ. You wanted to know.

RJ: But all I-

Ozzie: Get comfortable now.

Ozzie pushed RJ on to a tree stump.

RJ: Listen, Ozzie, I really need to get going.

Ozzie: Oh don't worry this story will be very quick. You'll see.

RJ: How quick?

Ozzie: Quicker than most of Shakespeare's plays. Now let's begin.

Ozzie put his head down in a dramatic pose. It almost was like he was expecting the lights to go out and the spotlight to shine down on him.

RJ rolled his eyes.

RJ: Why did I even ask?

Ozzie: It was a dark rainy day. It was the day a possum had to separate from his parents and begin their own life. Their own family. I headed off to find a place to settle down. A good strong tree limb. Unfortunately, the tree limb I found wasn't so strong.

(Flashback)

The tree limb broke and Ozzie fell with a cry of, "Uhhhh!"

(Back to Ozzie's story)

I fell into a puddle. All the other trees were taken by other possums. None of them could share. The thunder got louder. BOOM! CRASH! Lightning struck! I was awfully frightened by all the excitement that I quickly hid in a bush. Turned out to be a patch of poison ivy! I scrambled out scratching and screaming! It was as if a million mosquitoes stung me at once. I quickly-

RJ: Wait! Poison ivy doesn't kick in until a little later. Besides, I didn't know possums could get poison ivy.

Ozzie: It's different for all animals. Now where was I? Oh yes. I quickly dove under a leaf where the cool rain water dripped down onto my back. That's when I found out poison ivy can't harm me.

RJ: Wait. I'm confused, then why'd if feel all stingy and stuff?

Ozzie: It just adds to the drama.

RJ: Can we just get to the part where you two met so I can go?

Ozzie: Right. I'll skip to the part. Okay, a year later, I was sleeping under a giant oak tree. This time the limb was strong enough to support my weight.

RJ: Hold on. Why'd you start the story off a year _before_ you guys even met?

Ozzie: I thought you wanted to hear the dramatic and heart-stopping part of the story.

RJ: Just continue.

Ozzie: Thank you. Now as I was saying. The limb was a strong one. I went off to gather food with the family. This was after I met Verne and the others. I went deep into the forest and found plenty of nuts and berries and delicious stuff. Of course it doesn't beat your junkfood.

RJ: Yeah. You see, Verne, I told you!

Ozzie: Anyway, I was about to grab an acorn that had dropped to the floor when someone else found it first. Then, it was love at first sight. Well, actually I tried to take it from her and she hit me with a monkeyball, but I didn't care, for she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt bad so I gave her the acorn back, but then she said, "You know, you need it more than I do. I've got plenty of food. Take it." Then I said, "You got it first so you." And then it just went back and forth until we decided to split it and that's how it happened.

RJ: Well, that's great, Oz, but you know, I really have to get goin'. You know, places to go, people to steal food from.

Ozzie: But I haven't even gotten to the good part yet.

RJ: Fine, but make it fast.

Ozzie: We started to do everything together. We welcomed her into our family with the log and soon we got married. I still remember the first words I said on her honeymoon. It was, "Did my heart love 'till now? Foreswear it, sight for I ne'er saw true beauty 'till this night." Shakespeare wrote that one.

RJ yawned.

RJ: Really, Oz? If you didn't know anything about human stuff or anything, how do you know all this Shakespeare stuff? Oops!

RJ slapped a hand over his mouth.

Ozzie: I'm glad you asked.

RJ slapped his hand over his face and shook his head.

Ozzie: You see, my ancestors knew these stories and then they passed them down from generation to generation. I've learned now that they were all human stories, but when I was told about it, they were all about possums. I even believed Shakespear himself was an opossum, but that's all changed. I hope that one day, Heather will learn to stop and listen to my stories.

RJ: Are you done?

Ozzie: Yes.

RJ: Thank god!

RJ walked off and Ozzie thought back again and of how much he missed Juliet.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Reunion

Chapter 4 Family Reunion

Ever since RJ had brought up the subject, Ozzie had been thinking of nothing, but his wife. RJ noticed his silence and his thoughtful expression, and decided to do something.

RJ: You know what, Oz, I bet that a good heist will get your mind off of whatever you're thinking of. *Murmurs to self* Even though I already know.

Ozzie: I don't feel like it.

RJ: Oh come on, Ozzie. We have to do something to get your mind off of your wife. It's in the past. Look now, it's the future. Do what I do when I need to get my dark past off me.

Ozzie: Well, I guess I could go for some fresh air.

RJ: That's the spirit. Now let's-

Ozzie: Wait a minute. I can't get fresh air. We're already outside.

RJ: Oh, you just need to feel the air rushing through your lungs.

Ozzie: I guess.

RJ gathered everyone up.

RJ: Okay, I heard that there's a birthday at the Newman house. Goal: cake, pizza, snacks, fizzy drinks, and grab a few presents.

Hammy: Ooh, ooh! Can we get the piñata?!

RJ: Of course Hammy. Okay, new goal set: cake, pizza, snacks, fizzy drinks, presents, and piñata!

Hammy clapped happily.

RJ: Okay, Verne, you help Hammy with the piñata. Stella, you're going with me to grab snacks. Ozzie, Heather, you're getting presents. Pick the ones that look nicest. Penny, Lou, kids, cake and pizza. Any questions?

Verne: What about the fizzy drinks?

RJ: I think we'll need to take a second trip. We don't want to rush with those. They might get shaken up. Alright, let's boogie!

The team rushed out through the hedge and charged over down the street. They hid behind a tree and watched as everyone gathered around about to play games.

Mom: Okay, we're going to play water balloon toss on the other side of the house so we don't get the presents wet.

Stella: Well, isn't that convenient?

The animals rushed to their posts. Then, they heard a truck pull up and the mother headed out to where they were. They all dropped everything and hid.

Mom: Oh, the kids will be so excited. How did you ever train her?

Man: Oh, everyone asks that. We didn't train her actually, she was just that way when we found her, but we did teach her to do certain tricks.

Heather: Who's _she_?

RJ: Probably some show dog. Part of the entertainment that humans do at these parties.

The man set a cage on the table and followed the woman to the other side of the house.

RJ: Okay, the coast is clear.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and started their way. Then, they came back and grabbed the drinks.

Heather: Dad, is there anything I can carry?

Ozzie: No, Honey, we've got it.

Heather followed the others, but then turned around in curiosity to see what was in the cage.

It was quite big and there was a red, velvet blanket over it. She lifted it up. Inside there was a possum. A female possum much taller and older than Heather herself and was grooming herself with a tiny doll's brush. There was a mirror and small stool inside.

Heather sneezed. The possum stopped and turned around.

Possum: Excuse me, but do you have a pass?

Heather: A pass? What do I need a pass for?

Possum: Well, this is my dressing room. I can't have any interruptions, I'm going to perform soon. I'll be signing autographs later.

Heather: Oh, well okay.

Heather put the cloth back down and turned around to leave again.

The possum began to sing some warm-ups.

_Where have I heard that voice before. I've heard that singing before._ Heather thought.

Then she got an idea. A quite strange idea and she was very doubtful, but thought it didn't hurt to ask.

She went back and lifted the cloth and peaked in.

The possum saw her in the mirror and immediately stopped singing.

Possum: You again? I told you I can't have any visitors.

She got up and walked closer to Heather with an angry expression and her hands on her hips.

Heather: Would you by any chance have known someone by the name of Ozzie?

Possum: Ozzie who?

Heather: Well, Oswald. Were you ever married to someone by the name of Oswald or Ozzie?

The possum put her hands down.

Possum: Why yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Come, sit.

The possum went over to the cage door and opened it. Heather slowly walked inside and took a seet on another stool in the corner.

Meanwhile, RJ and the others were throwing things in the log.

RJ: Hey, Oz, have you seen Heather anywhere?

Ozzie: Well, of course she's right-

Ozzie turned his head and Heather wasn't there.

He panicked.

Ozzie: Oh-no! She could've gotten hit by an SUV, or hurt by a human or- or-

RJ: Calm down, Ozzie. That girl of yours is very smart and fast. I'm sure she's fine. C'mon we'll go out and look for her.

They rushed back.

Verne: Oh, don't tell me we're taking that long walk back to the whatstherenames'. I don't think my heavy shell will let me.

RJ: Oh, come on! Every time you don't come, you almost miss out on something good.

Verne: Then so be it.

RJ: Okay. Whatever, Verne. It's your loss.

Everyone left the hedge. Verne looked around and noticed there was no one there but him and then thought about how he was being the party pooper.

Knowing that Verne would change his mind, RJ stood outside the hedge waiting.

Verne: Wait, RJ! I'm coming too!

Not noticing they were all right there, Verne ran off down the street thinking they were already there.

RJ: There. Now we won't have to stop for him to catch up.

RJ and the others ran after Verne and caught up to him quickly.

In the cage there were many tears and crying.

Possum: Oh, my darling, Heather!

The possum held Heather tightly.

Possum: No wonder why I didn't recognize you! You're all grown up.

Heather: Well not quite- Mom.

Heather felt her mother's tears drip down her coat.

Outside, RJ listened.

RJ: Here that? It sounds like it's coming from the cage.

Ozzie: Oh-no! They've gotten Heather in the cage too. I knew it was another one of those sniffer people! *Faints*

RJ: Get up, Oz. We're right here. We can get her out in a jiffy.

Stella and Lou helped Ozzie to his feet. They all jumped up on the table.

RJ: Okay, on the count of three. Heather, brace yourself!

Heather looked up still being squeezed by her mom.

Heather: RJ?

RJ: One-

Heater: Wait!!

RJ: Two-

Heather: Wait, guys! Stop! Everything's okay!

RJ: Hold the phone, people! What was that Heather?

Hammy: THREE!!!!!

Hammy then charged and threw all his weight against the cage.

There was some screaming from the cage as it hit the ground.

Everyone jumped down to where the cage was. Ozzie rushed over and pulled Heather out.

Ozzie: Heather, you could've gotten killed. Tell me next time when you're going to go back.

Heather: Dad, I'm fine! Now you won't believe this, but you'll never guess who I found.

Ozzie: Oh, don't try to change the subject, young lady. I'm serious.

Juliet climbed out of the cage rubbing her head.

Ozzie: I was worried! This is a dangerous place to be in alone!

Heather: Dad, dad, dad! Just look!

Heather turned her dad's head to Juliet.

His eyes widened.

Ozzie: Juliet? Is that really you?

Juliet: Ozzie!

Juliet rushed over to her old husband and gave him a big squeeze. They both started crying. The rest were quite astonished at the sight. Ozzie and Juliet both wept in joy and sadness. Their family was all reunited at last.


	5. Chapter 5 Her New Life

Chapter 5 Her New Life

In the forest behind the hedge, everyone gathered around Juliet with nothing but questions. Even though she was reunited with her husband and daughter, she didn't seem to hang around Ozzie that much.

RJ: I take it we don't need to give the tour.

Juliet: I'm afraid not, RJ. We don't need to, but I'd be happy to go on it anyway.

RJ: Really. Great. The bad news is that we can't surprise you or anything.

Juliet: I am an actress. I'll just act surprised. Who knows, maybe there are some things I'm unaware of in the human world. They are fascinating creatures- humans are.

Hammy admired Juliet's jewelry, which dangled and shimmered in the sunlight.

Hammy: What are these shiny things?

Juliet: Their decor that you can wear. I'm pretty sure they call it "jewely". Or is it "drooly"? I can't quite remember.

RJ: You see humans usually wear it if they're pretty or want to look prettier than they are now. Like if I were a human, I bet I would be wearing all the jewelry in the world!

Juliet: Jewelry! That's it.

Verne: Yeah. Cause you're sooo handsome. Not.

RJ elbowed Juliet

RJ: He's just jealous.

Heather: Hey, Mom, what's that?

Heather pointed to a fancy gold collar around her mother's neck.

Juliet: Why it's a collar. Just in case if I were ever to get lost, they could find me with this label thingy. It has my name and everything.

Along with her collar, she had two necklaces. One with pearls and the other had gold beads. She had small gold and silver bracelets. Some with charms and some that just had a pretty design. Then, she also had a diamond ring.

Ozzie: So can you tell us what happened to you after you got taken away?

Hammy: Yeah, we'd love to see a show.

Stella: Well, Hammy, it's a story not a show.

Juliet: Show! Oh my goodness! I've got to get back before the show!

Juliet dashed off through the hedge. The others followed.

Man: Where's my possum? I've got the other one, but where's Juliet? The star?

Assistant: Uh, she was here in the cage, but I found the cage on the ground, sir, but no possum.

Juliet rushed back into the cage.

Man: Are you sure?

Assistant: Yes.

The man looked in the cage and was surprised to see Juliet there.

He smacked his assistant in the back of the head.

Man: Go introduce her.

The other animals hid in the bushes and watched the performance. Ozzie cheered as Juliet performed a death scene. She sang a few songs, and danced. The human audience was no where near as impressed as the animal audience was since they were the only ones that could understand her.

Then another possum came up and sang a duet with her. This time it was a male possum. The possum also performed a death scene. He seemed a lot like Ozzie, only his acting seemed a tad bit better than his. Ozzie wasn't really impressed and thought that he should practice more to beat that possum.

At the end of the performance everyone cheered. The animals tried to cheer as loud as they could without alarming the humans.

Juliet and the possum walked back to the cages where no one could see them. (It was like being back stage.)

Possum: You did great.

Juliet: Oh, you always say that.

Possum: Dinner with me tonight?

Juliet: I can't I have some visiting to do. Old friends.

Possum: I understand, Pumpkin. Just let me know when you're ready.

The possum kissed her on the cheek and ran his thumb over her ring.

Juliet ran out to the others.

RJ: That was amazing! No wonder you were meant for Ozzie.

Penny: Sweet jeepers!

Spike: You were awesome!

Stella: Great job!

Verne: Super!

Ozzie: Spectacular!

Heather: Nice work, Mom. I never knew you were such a good singer.

Hammy: Now can you tell us your story?

Juliet: Of course, Hammy.

They all headed back to the hedge. Juliet began.

Juliet: After I was captured, I was taken to this big scary place. I learned later that they trying to do experiments on me, and that these things were called humans or people. They took this big pointy thing out and were about to hit me with it so I played dead. It didn't work, they were still coming at me with it. I improvised and started acting and making a scene. For some reason they liked it and put the thing away. They seemed mesmerized in my performance so of course, I had to continue. When I was done, they went off. They were gone for a while and then came back. They gave me food and water and I ended sleeping there for the night. I had planned the next day that I would try to make my escape. Right, when I was going to get on my way, more humans showed up. They started waving their hands around and were talking, but I couldn't tell what they wanted me to do. They finally stop and take out that scary pointy thing and aim it at me, so I act up again and they put it away. Before I know it, they put me in a cage and they start moving me around. There was one place I remember very well that was filled with a lot of other animals. There were so many humans. There were no more trees or plants or any nature at all at where I was. There was this one human in particular that had a special badge thing on his shirt. They kept talking to me and kept moving food around my face. I didn't and still don't understand these humans. They start talking to you like they expect you to talk back. Finally, I learned signals and learned some human words and now know what to do when a human says certain things. Then I started moving around again. I eventually met another possum named Oliver who showed me everything. He knows all about humans. He says it's because he was raised and grew up with humans. He said that he can write a little human too. All of a sudden, after a whole bunch of trips and seeing a bunch of humans, I end up becoming famous. Oliver became famous with me. I think it's because I taught him some of my acting skills. He is such a good performer. We perform pretty much everywhere. Like here. They said it was for a birthday party.

Bucky raised his hand.

Bucky: Can you speak human?

Juliet: Well, no. But I've learned what some words mean.

RJ: Yeah. We've all picked up on that too.

Heather: How did they get to know your name? I've heard that some people have pets and they name them ridiculous names that aren't even close to their real names.

Juliet: Why, Oliver wrote it. While the humans were trying to figure out what to name me he quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper while their backs were turned and they found it and that's what they named me.

Lou: Did he spell it right?

Juliet: I don't know. He's not even sure. They were able to pick up on it.

Verne: How was he able to learn to write human?

Juliet: Well, he lived with humans all his life, so I guess he just

picked up on it. He says that if you ever learn to write human, to never use that talent in front of them because it draws too much attention to yourself and then they start grabbing you and falling all over you.

RJ: Pfft! Humans. They can be so amusing sometimes.

Ozzie: Are you really good friends with this Oliver?

Juliet paused.

Juliet: Why yes. We're best friends actually.

She put her hands behind her back.

Juliet: Why did you ask?

She played around with her ring a bit.

Ozzie: Well, I was just thinking that if you really liked the guy we could invite him into the family.

Juliet: Well, I'm sure he'd love that, but you see we have performances to go to.

Ozzie: Wait, so you can stay?

Juliet shook her head.

Heather: Not even for a visit?

Juliet: I'm afraid not. Couldn't you tell? This is my life now. I have to perform. Of course you guys can join if you have a talent. It's much safer in the human world. There's someone to take care of you and there's no struggle for finding food.

Verne: But this is our home. We can't leave.

RJ: Yeah. I'm sure that the humans won't give us TV or junk food, or universal remotes, or anything! It'll all be healthy food and foods from pet stores and water! Humans also don't think we're smart so they don't let us watch TV or give us computers or video games or anything.

Stella: Besides, we can't all find a talent that the humans will pay attention to. I've learned that humans can be very picky.

Juliet: Well, I don't know what else we can do. Humans are very unpredictable.

Ozzie: Can't we sleep on it?

Juliet: I have to leave tonight.

Heather: Tonight?! Can't you stay longer?

Juliet: I'm sorry, Sweetie, but I have no power over the humans.

Everyone looked quite disappointed.

Juliet: You know what? I'll try to stay as long as I can. The humans will be out looking for me, so all you need to do is keep me hidden.

Everyone perked up. Ozzie and Heather especially.

RJ: That should be easy. We always hide things.

Juliet: Great! Then it's settled. I'm afraid I can't stay forever though.

Ozzie: Then we'll just have to enjoy it while we can and take it from there.


	6. Chapter 6 A Sticky Situation

Chapter 6 A Sticky Situation

Days had gone by. The animals were successful in keeping Juliet hidden. Whenever they went on heists, she'd always stay behind the hedge. But, what they weren't aware of, was of how much commotion they were causing when keeping Juliet away. Since all they were determined to do was get the food, they paid no mind to what was going on with the humans. There were flyers, articles in the newspapers- Juliet's disappearance was even on the news.

On the other hand, everyone was having a great time with Juliet's company. She had so many stories to tell of her performances and interaction with human. Juliet was also becoming closer to Ozzie, but still, once in a while, she would kind of slip away from him to avoid him.

In just two weeks, it would've been a whole month that Juliet had been living the group. One day, Juliet was walking by the hedge and humming to herself while grooming her fur. The others were off watching TV in RJ's little room area.

Suddenly, Juliet heard a rustling from the hedge and she immediately stopped humming. She stepped closer and peered inside the hedge. There was a dark figure that she couldn't quite make out. Just then, Oliver sprang from the hedge and grabbed her and twirled her around. She dropped the brush and hugged him.

Oliver: I found you! Oh, how I've missed you!

Juliet: I've- Uh... I've missed you too, Dear.

Juliet wasn't quite sure what to say. She had almost forgotten about her fiancé after being reunited with her old husband.

Oliver loosened his grip and looked at her in the eye, noticing that she was not as excited as he expected.

Oliver: Is something wrong?

Juliet: Hmm? Oh no, it's just that- I uh- um... Look, it's kind of hard to explain, but-

Oliver: Oh, I understand. You're just so shocked, you're speechless. It's just taking some time to sink in. Am I right?

Juliet: Yes! Of course! That's exactly it.

Oliver hugged her again and smothered her with kisses and love.

Back at the TV, Heather looked around and noticed her mother was not there with them. She decided to go and ask her mom if she wished to watch TV with the rest of the family.

She headed over to where Juliet had been by the hedge.

Heather: Mom! Do you-

She stopped. Stunned to see her mother with another possum other than her dad. She hid behind the bushes.

Oliver: Come on, Honey. We need to go let them know you're here and still alive. Why, you're in a very good condition to have been in these dirty woods for such a long time. You've got your collar, you're jewelry, you look quite healthy, clean, groomed, and you've still got your ring.

Juliet: Why yes. Of course. Heh-heh. You know what, I'll wait here, while you go out and let people know or whatever.

Oliver: Of course. You need to go gather your things don't you? Yes, I'll go.

Oliver dashed off. And as soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Juliet let out a heavy sigh. She sat down on a nearby rock and rested her chin on her palms.

Juliet: What am I to do?

Heather came out from behind the bush with her arms crossed.

Heather: Who was that possum you were just talking to?

Juliet: You saw that? Oh, Heather, I-

Heather: Just tell me who he was. That's all I'm asking. No explanations.

Juliet: He's a- uh- a friend.

Heather: You're cheating on dad aren't you? You don't really love him! You don't even love me!

Juliet: Please, please, Heather, let me explain! You don't under-

Heather: Oh I understand! You've got another husband and you're just waiting to find the right time to tell my dad, your _real_ husband that you got married to some other guy! Then you can laugh and run off with your new hubby! I get it! I get it all! That's why you've been avoiding my dad so much! That's why you always have that stupid diamond ring on! - To show off that you're married to some fancy performing opossum! Then you can get spoiled all the time and blah-blah-blah! Well, I'm sure that dad could perform way better than that dumb old-

Juliet: HEATHER! PLEASE!!!

Juliet covered Heather's mouth.

Juliet: Now let me straighten this all out before you overreact again. Oliver is not my husband. Yet. He's my fiancé. This is an engagement ring. *Holds out hand* I've only been avoiding Ozzie a little because I'm afraid. I don't know what else to do. I love Oliver dearly, but now that Ozzie's back, I can't just marry Oliver and dump Ozzie when we're already married.

Heather: Then why'd you agree to marry this Oliver guy anyway? You knew you were already married to dad. Why? That's just cruel. Not right!

Juliet: Sweetie, I never thought I'd see your father ever again. I was taken by humans. We had been separated for years. You were what? About a year or so old when we got separated?

Heather: Year and a half actually. Dad always tells me the story.

Juliet gave a guilty look. Just the way Heather said that made her choke on some tears.

Juliet: And look at you now. You've blossomed into a beautiful young opossum. Two more years and you're an adult. Why I remember-

Heather: I get it, Mom, jut skip to the part about why you're marrying Oliver.

Juliet: Right. Sorry, Dear. You were one and a half when I disappeared and now you're sixteen. After all those years, do you think I would expect to see your father again? If you had husband, and you were separated for about fifteen years, would you just expect to see him ever again?

Heather: No. I guess not.

Juliet: Exactly. There was no way of telling I was going to see your dad again. How was I supposed to know? Besides, I couldn't help it if I fell in love again. Do you see my point now? Do you understand?

Heather looked down sadly. Feeling guilty for have yelled at her before

Heather: Yeah. I get it. So what are you going to do about it?

Juliet: I don't know yet.

Juliet pulled Heather close and rocked her just in thought and mixed emotions.

Juliet: But whatever you do, don't tell Ozzie or any of the others. I'll choose when to let them know. If at all. I'll have you know though, Oliver just went to let the humans know where I am so they should be showing up soon.

Juliet paused.

Juliet: Wait! THEY'RE SHOWING UP SOON! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? Wait. I'll go stop him.

Juliet rushed through the hedge.

She found a frustrated Oliver by his cage jumping around trying to get the owner's attention.

Juliet: Oliver!!

Oliver: Oh, hi, Juliet. I'm trying to tell them, but they won't listen. Wait! You're here now, so they have to notice you.

Juliet: They're still here?

Oliver: Well, yeah. This is where you disappeared, so this is the only logical place to look.

Juliet: Well, that's not important now. You have to come back to that hedge with me. They can't find me!

Oliver: Why not?

Juliet: Because, I uh- need you to meet some new friends. They're really talented and I was thinking they could- um- erm- join- us?

Oliver: Well, of course we can stop for that. The more the merrier.

_This is good. I just need to come up with a way to tell everyone,and Oliver, the truth and figure it out from there._ Juliet thought and lead Oliver back to the hedge.


	7. Chapter 7 The Meet

Chapter 7 The Meet

Juliet wanted to take it slow so she first grabbed one of her closest friends: Stella.

Juliet: Pssst! Stella, come here.

She gestured Stella over away from the TV where the group was.

Stella: Juliet, what's the-

Juliet: SSSHHHHHH!!!! I need you to- to meet someone.

Stella followed her over. Oliver was looking up at a tree wondering how the leaves got so green.

Juliet: Um- Oliver, this is my friend Stella. Stella, this is Oliver.

They shook hands.

Stella: Nice to meet you.

Oliver: Nice to meet _you_. So, I hear you have a special talent. Am I right?

Stella: Talent? Hey, is this one of those skunk jokes-

Juliet: No, no, Stella! He's not trying to offend you, I- heh heh- Let me talk to him for a moment.

Juliet put her arm over Oliver's shoulder and turned him around in a two-person huddle.

Oliver: You told me your friends were very talented. I was just asking what they were famous for.

Juliet: Well, when I said talented, I meant just unique. Special. Not a kind of performance, you know? And they're not famous, they're just normal.

Oliver: Gotcha. They want autographs. Right?

Juliet: No, no! Oliver...

Stella watched them and thought to herself. _What are they hiding_?

She came closer and tapped Juliet on the shoulder. Juliet Flinched and turned around.

Stella: Ok, what's up? You guys are hiding something aren't you.

Juliet: Hiding something, oh no. You see, Oliver is a friend of mine. A good friend of mine.

Juliet looked at Oliver and he looked at her lovingly with his eyes half closed.

Juliet: A very good friend of mine that is. Just, we're really close, and it's just like best friends. You know? We can tell each other secrets and-

Stella: Secrets!?

Juliet: No! I didn't mean it like that. I- Errrrrrr!!! This is so frustrating. Okay, I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. *Takes deep breath* Oliver-

Meanwhile...

Hammy sat watching TV and looked over to tell Stella something, but found out she was gone.

Hammy: Stella! I have something to tell you! Stella!

He walked around looking for her, and then he heard voices he looked, and saw Stella there, but saw Juliet and some strange possum there and he felt that it was a bad time so he just hid behind a bush and listened.

Juliet: Is my-

Stella: Go on!

Juliet: My-

Stella: Spit it out!

Juliet tried to whisper, but all of a sudden she just burst out.

Juliet: FIANCE!

She slapped her hands over her mouth. She didn't want to say it that loud. Fortunately, no one heard, (she thought).

Stella looked stunned and then lowered her voice.

Stella: But you already have a husband.

Juliet: I know. Don't you think I know that? What am I going to do? I don't know how to tell him.

Stella: Can't you just stop the engagement? Tell Oliver no.

Juliet: I can't without hurting his feelings. He can be very sensitive and emotional.

Stella: Yes, and so can Ozzie.

Juliet: Yeah, you're right. But I love Oliver dearly just as much as Ozzie. He's just so kind, and caring, and- and, thoughtful, and dashing, he's just I mean look at him.

Stella and Juliet both turned to see Oliver flexing his muscles in the back of a CD.

Stella: He is pretty charming.

Juliet: Oh, Stella, I don't know what to do. I just-

Suddenly, came a burst of, "FIANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????"

Stella, Juliet, and Oliver turned around to see Hammy standing there looking stunned. (It took him awhile for all that they were saying to sink in.)

This time everyone in the forest heard it. They all came running to where they heard the sound.

Hammy: Juliet said fiancé! And that's a bad thing! It's a very bad thing! It's a bad word!

Hammy jumped up and down and then he stopped and looked at Verne who was standing closest.

Hammy: What's a fiancé?

Before Verne could answer RJ butted in.

RJ: It's someone who's engaged to- marry- someone...

He slowed down at the "marry someone"... part.

Ozzie pushed his way through the crowd. Heather knew exactly what was going on and chose to stay in the back. She bit her lip nervously.

Ozzie: Juliet, who's this?

Juliet: Uh- well, I was getting to that. Heh- heh.

Oliver: Who are you?

Ozzie: A better question would be, who are _you_?

Juliet put her head down into her hand and sighed.

Juliet: Oh boy.

Oliver: I'm Juliet's fiancé.

Ozzie: Well, I'm Juliet's husband.

The two possums looked at each other and then turned to Juliet.

Both: What's going on?

Juliet: Well, let me explain...

Juliet explained the whole story that she explained to Heather. The confusion toned down, but the anger and embarrassment was still pretty high up.

Ozzie: Well, which one is it. I have to say, that you can still cut off the engagement and cancel the wedding, since you're already married.

Oliver: Yes, but you've forgotten and don't feel as close to your old husband. There is a thing out there called a divorce. Besides, how are you ever going to prove that you got married if you don't have a ring. I wouldn't have proposed if you had a ring on your finger.

Ozzie: Well, that's because we didn't know those things existed. We've gotten back together and we feel connected again. And anyway, think about our child. How do you think Heather feels?

Oliver: If Juliet knew that she was married, then why do you think she said yes? Heather is old enough to understand. You have to let your children go sometime. Someday she'll be off and married and won't see you as much.

Ozzie: But, she explained quite clearly why she said yes. She assumed we wouldn't see each other in years. What else was she supposed to do? That doesn't mean Heather is going to forget me. Even when I'm really dead, she'll always love me. I'm sure she'll visit me. Now, let's leave Heather out of this.

Oliver: She could've kept her hopes up.

Ozzie: That was years and years.

Oliver: Sometimes you can't control your emotions and love is a very powerful one that take over you. That's how she fell in love with me.

Ozzie: Exactly why she hadn't forgotten about me after all those years. She still loves me.

As the possums argued, Stella leaned in to Juliet, who was still covering her face.

Stella: You need to do something.

Juliet: I know. Boys!

Oliver: If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get.

Juliet: Huh? What did I miss?

Ozzie: Oh, it's on. And I guarantee you, that you'll be crying at the end.

Oliver: Me? Oh I thought you meant yourself.

Juliet put her head down again. Heather got worried by the word duel. She pushed herself to the front.

Heather: Wha- what kind of duel? Is it *gulps* death-defying?

Oliver: Of course it is.

Heather thought her heart had just stopped.

Ozzie: May the best possum win.


	8. Chapter 8 The Duel

Chapter 8 The duel

The hedgies found a clear open area. They all gathered around, sitting on stumps and logs to surround the arena.

Heather sat next to Juliet.

Heather: You don't think they're really going to hurt or anything. Do you?

Juliet: I don't know.

Heather felt her heart thumping so hard that it seemed like it was going to burst right out of her chest.

Heather: So, whose team are you cheering for?

Juliet: I'm not sure.

Heather: Who do you want to win. Or who do you want to marry?

This time, Juliet didn't answer.

RJ jumped into the ring.

RJ: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever, forest duel! Our competitors today are Ozzie the opossum!

The animals clapped.

RJ: and Oliver the opossum!

The animals clapped a little since they didn't know him as well.

RJ: The duel begins.... NOW!

Ozzie ran off to the side where Heather was. She placed a dog collar around his neck as the token of gratitude.

Oliver did the same to Juliet. She presented him with a sparkly scarf that she had from her cage. She wrapped it around his neck.

Ozzie: Are you ready?

Oliver: As ready as I'll ever be.

Then, they went charging towards each other. Heather thought her heart stopped. Same with Juliet.

Right when they thought they were going to collide, Ozzie fell to his knees and Oliver fell backwards.

From the tree, the porcupine kids shined a flashlight on Ozzie like a spotlight.

Ozzie: The walls are closing in around me. I can barely breathe! I'm losing my mind!

Heather and Juliet's jaws dropped. Once the shock was over they let out a huge sigh of relief and continued to watch.

After Ozzie's performance, it was Oliver's turn.

Oliver: Till now, I feel the urge to leave. Forever, dear love. I will return in the after life of your one son. The moon is full tonight. And as long as the night comes and goes, you shall stay in my heart.

There was a small applause.

A tear came to Juliet's eye.

Juliet: That was beautiful.

Ozzie noticed this and got a determined look on his face. She was right. It was good. When it was his turn he stood up.

Ozzie: May the sunrise and fall, let the rain fall down in St. Paul, let Chicago's wind stay windy, and let the apples fall in the hands of great Queen Cindy.

Heather: Queen Cindy?

Juliet: I believe that was an ancient possum goddess.

Ozzie: You shall not leave to my bequeath, as king ruler you shall be. For all eternity you will see.

There was another small applause.

Juliet: That was just as lovely.

Oliver got the same determined look and rolled over on his stomach.

Oliver: I gracefully glide from sea to sea my instinct guides me through the saltwater ocean. So many creatures, there's still so much to discover. You never know what we'll uncover. My flippers are full of grace, my face is green, my shell gives me beauty that all have seen.

Verne elbowed RJ.

Verne: I liked that.

Ozzie glared at Oliver. He did a silent summersault and stood up right when he rolled over all the way.

Ozzie: I'm sneaky and I'm sly and at night is when I may appear. The light from a nearby streetlamp shines down on me as I slink around to the glistening cans. When the sun comes up, I disappear, for the light it burns!

RJ: Oh he's good.

Juliet: This is going to be a long duel.


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Decision

Chapter 9 The Final Decision

Ozzie: Carp fish! Send Witch Doctor!

Oliver: When the Ooka-ooka slaves are freed I shall return!

Ozzie: Lions and tigers and bears? Oh my! I must have woken from a horrible dream.

Oliver: Tis Beauty that killed the beast.

Ozzie: I think this the start of a beautiful friendship.

Oliver: I found my nuts!

Ozzie: Heather, I am your father!

Heather shook her head in embarrassment.

The duel had been going on for so long, most of the hedgies had fallen or nearly fall to sleep.

Oliver: I can't pay the rent! No I can't do it!

Ozzie: You must pay the rent!

Oliver: But I can't!!! *dramatic sobs*

Ozzie: Pay the rent!

Oliver: I-

Juliet: STOP!

Everyone woke up and Ozzie and Oliver looked up.

Juliet: I have made my decision.

Juliet calmly walked off and came back with a pencil and piece of paper. She sighed not showing anyone what she was writing. They all stared at her wondering what she was doing. She then stopped writing and looked up.

Juliet: I've decided to get the hardest part done first.

Juliet looked like she was going to cry. She turned the paper around and on it in big bold letters it read: **DIFORCE**. And beneath it, it had her name neatly written in curly lettering.

Verne: *whispers to RJ* Diforce? Oh. Divorce. She spelled it wrong.

RJ: Quit it! This is a very heart aching moment.

Ozzie looked at the paper heart throbbing. Tears stung his eyes. Juliet ran into his arms for a big hug.

Juliet: I'm sorry it has to be this way.

Then, she turned to Oliver. He looked quite pleased even though he did feel kind of sorry for Ozzie. Juliet looked up at him and slid the dazzling diamond ring off her finger and gave it to him. His smile faded instantly. She gave him a hug too.

Juliet: The wedding's off. I can't accept your engagement.

Oliver tried to stand brave, even though his throat felt soar from choking on tears.

Heather looked as sad as Ozzie. She ran to him and snuggled into his arms.

Stella was the first one to speak up after the long silence.

Stella: So what was your decision exactly?

Juliet: They are both brilliant performers, but Ozzie's talent comes from his heart. He's had it all his life and will never lose it. Oliver on the other hand was trained by humans.

RJ: Who would train a possum? What's the poi-

Juliet: I don't know! Humans have strange minds!

RJ: Sorry.

Juliet: But at the same time, not everyone can have that kind of talent. People can teach Oliver so much and he still couldn't get it, but he succeeded. He had that power in him, that knowledge, that skill that he was able to perform! I couldn't choose between the two of them. It would've caused much pain, disappointment, and tears. Though, I'm not through. I've decided to give up my years in the life as a pet.

Juliet took off her collar and looked at it for awhile, then without any notice, she threw it into the hedge as hard as she could. She ripped off her jewelry as well and tossed them on the ground.

Juliet: Yet, I have a question for Oliver.

Oliver came up close.

Oliver: Yes?

Juliet: I'm giving you the choice of whether you want to join us in the forest or continue your life on the road along with the humans.

She turned to the others.

Juliet: I know, I didn't ask you guys, but Oliver has always told me how he has never had a real family and he never had any freedom.

They all nodded.

Juliet: So what do you say?

She held out her paw. Oliver stared at it for awhile and then, he put his paw up and put it on hers, but ended up pushing it away.

Oliver: I promise to visit every once in a while, but I feel that I'm needed elsewhere. You know I will always love you no matter what.

Juliet: I know.

And without another word, Oliver gave one last kiss to Juliet and disappeared through the hedge.

Juliet turned back to Ozzie and Heather.

Hammy: Why is everyone all quiet? Why is everything all sad?

Juliet: Oh, don't worry, Hammy. Things will get much better.

Verne walked up to Juliet and shook her paw.

Verne: Welcome back to the family. *smiles*

That night, Juliet sat up in the log still awake.

Ozzie: Is everything alright?

Juliet: Oh, I just- I'm not used to sleeping on nothing but leaves yet.

Ozzie: You miss him don't you?

Juliet: Yes.

Ozzie: You did a good thing. It was his choice.

Juliet: Do you think I'll ever see him again?

Ozzie: I promise it. Do you think we'll ever get married again?

Juliet: I don't know. But I don't think I can get into that for awhile. We can go to dinner and all, but not go too deep into it.

Ozzie: I understand. So, is this the end of the story, or is there still more to come?

Juliet: Only time will tell...

THE END


End file.
